


[podfic] From Countess to Cabin Boy

by formerlydf, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Hush Sound, Jonas Brothers, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is..., The Cab
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Awesome, Boy Trouble, Carrier Pigeons, Crack, Disguise, Dread Pirate Roberts - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Harlequin, Hats, Hilarious, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pirates, Podfic, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sisky's Hair, Star-crossed, Swords & Fencing, Threesome - M/M/M, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formerlydf/pseuds/formerlydf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>To be fair, Brendon never truly intends to join the crew of a pirate ship. It just sort of... happens.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>She's sitting at a table in the corner, sipping her water and trying to figure out where to go next, when a boy about her age sits down at the table with her.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Have you ever considered a life of action and adventure on the high seas?" he asks her cheerfully.</i></p><p> </p><p><i>Brendon stares at him. She also stares at his hair — at least, she thinks it's his hair. It could be some sort of weird, hair-like hat gone terribly, terribly wrong. "Um. What?"</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] From Countess to Cabin Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Countess to Cabin Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9227) by formerlydf. 
  * Inspired by [From Countess to Cabin Boy: Cover Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9228) by clarityhiding. 



 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 04:23:58

 

This podfic is for the "harlequin" square on my [](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/) card. You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 file **[ over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/From%20Countess%20To%20Cabin%20Boy.zip)** (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!)


End file.
